How it Ends
by RainbowCupcakesRawr
Summary: Sp this is my view of how the story could end, do not read if you have not yet read city of lost souls! But you really should read it It's about Sebastain and Clare some Jace in here to! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The hill was moving with shadowhunters, they were about to unleash war on Sebastian. He heard Clare scream as she tried to push out of Jace's grip. _Oh no you don't._ He rushed over and plucked her out of Jace's arms and dragged her over the side of the hill, all while she was kicking and screaming. Sebastian put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Jace, get the hell over here! Hold her mouth open!" Sebastian snarled at him.

"Are you sure this is really the time?"

"Of course it's the time! We need her on our side more than ever!"

Jace looked at Clare and something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone in a second. He pried her mouth open and Sebastian started pouring the demon blood down her throat. He scream was muffled, as the black fluid penetrated her organs. It was a sharp pain, then a horrible burning sensation and it was over Jace dropped her and moved back.

Clare dropped to a crouch, and looked over at Sebastian, a dark seductive smile spread across her face. Jace could not see Clare's face. She stood, and walked over to Sebastian, not even paying attention to the battle getting ready to explode around them.

~Clare

They found a new place to stay Clare, Jace, and Sebastian. It was like the house Valentine had made, except this time Sebastian had created it. It was nice, like the old one it had retro new styles that took Clare awhile to adjust to. But she loved the house, its home to her now.

Clare slowly walked up the stairs into Jace's bedroom. It was like how he always kept his room, only this time a lot to Clare's things laid around. Like all the clothes Sebastian kept buying for her, most of it was just bras and panties. It looked very odd with Jace's room, not the norm. But Jace was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling ignoring all of Clare's most scandalous underwear.

"Are you all right babe?" Clare purred. Jace looked over just seeming to notice Clare walk in. A mischievous smile spread across his face.

"As I'll ever be" He said, watching Clare he sat up. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well then could you care to explain why my panties are all over your room?"

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you?" He responded with a wink. Clare said nothing just looked at him. "Fine, I was just wondering what Sebastian always got for you. I guess he is nicer than I thought. I like his taste."

They both looked at each other for a moment. Then Jace stood and moved over to hug Clare, he whispered in here ear.

'Can't wait to see you in them" Clare's whole body tingled. She pushed him back to the bed and was on top of him. She used a lot of force to hold him down, but started kissing him. It was rough and Jace responded with rough wet kisses. She reached for his shirt and she realized he was wearing his black hunting gear, but that didn't stop her. She took his shirt off pulling it over his head, right when he got his shirt off he flipped Clare around so he was on top. She smiled and unbuttoned the top of his pants.

~Sebastian

He was sitting in an important meeting with all the leaders on his side to discuss the fight; we had retreated so we could finish the army of dark shadowhunters somewhere more private. He looked over and a warlock was talking he was barely paying attention, when he felt his cock harden. He groaned, I'm going to kill her. Sebastian looked up and everyone was watching him, he decided he could make it through this as long as he could think about all the horrible things he could do to Clare when he got home.

"Are you alright?" asked a shadowhunter.

" I am just fine." Sebastian said with a low guttural voice_, maybe I should leave now and interrupt them_. He got up with a nod to everyone. "I am afraid I will need to cut this meeting short, I forgot about some things I need to attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

~Sebastian

He reached the door, and felt another throb in his lower regions. _How long can they keep this up? _He growled and ripped the door open. Sebastian marched up the stairs to Jace's room with a scowl on his face. _I'm going to kill her, hit her, punch her, and do horrible, horrible things to her. _He yanked on the door glaring into the room, and then realized what he has done. But it was too late now to stop the bulge in his pants was too hard for him to walk away.

He could see them in the darkness as Jace was on top of Clare. Clare was making soft little moaning sounds. She looked over as Jace was busy and winked at Sebastian. A louder moan escape her lips. Sebastian felt as if his legs we going to give out.

"Hmm, guess I walked into the wrong room." Sebastian glared at Clare through the darkness. Jace pulled out with a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" Jace growled back. Clare stretched out laying on the bed, the sheets pulled down as she did so. Her breast stuck out, and her nipples showed as the cold air hit them. Sebastian sucked in air, and Clare smiled as he did so. _Damn that demon blood really affected her. _ Sebastian didn't even answer Jace as he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Sebastian went to his room and slammed his door to hoping the message got to Clare that he was pissed and waiting.

~Clare

"I think it might be a good idea if I went to get a shower, and went to my room. That was just awkward." Clare said. Jace nodded and fell back on the bed beside her. She leaned over and nibbled the side of his neck, then stood completely naked. Jace looked over her body as she started to walk away.

"Don't leave me." he said and pulled her back down his naked flesh rubbing against hers. She was already aroused again. Her voice grew husky.

"That was too weird for me." She pulled away, her red hair caught the light as she stood throwing some clothes on. Jace sighed and a flash of anger crossed his face as he rolled over.

"Whatever."

….

Clare walked down the hall to Sebastian's room being as quite as she could so maybe she could sneak up on Sebastian. _That never works, ha. _Last time she tried he ended up on top of her putting scratches down her tummy.

Well no point in trying to surprise him Clare walked right in. As she pushed the door behind her and she heard a click as the door closed. Right as that happened Sebastian and grabbed Clare shoving her against the door, her breath was knocked out of her lungs. He moved his leg so it rubbed against the inside of her thighs and growled at her. Sebastian gripped onto her arms and put them above her head.

"You knew I was in an important meeting! ...I am very disappointed in you." Before Clare could respond Sebastian shoved his tongue in her mouth and pressed his body closer to her. She could feel his hardened cock pressed against her body.


End file.
